Un giorno, la rivincita
by Megnove
Summary: "Ponte" tra la saga di Yomi e la serie 1979. Da quando ho letto dei gemelli telepatici del regno sotterraneo, ho pensato: ma e se anche "quei tre" fossero...


Per quanto ne sapeva, era probabile che fosse lui l'unico sopravvissuto.  
>Il suo mondo era scomparso anni prima, portato via dall'esplosione delle bombe atomiche. Perfino in superficie si erano avvertite le conseguenze di quell'olocausto, sotto forma di violentissimi terremoti durati per giorni. La gente tra cui si era stabilito aveva pensato alla collera degli dei. Solo lui sapeva la verità. Il luogo dov'era nato, le persone tra cui aveva vissuto, amici, nemici e aguzzini, erano tutti stati annientati in un istante dalle stesse persone giunte tra loro come liberatori e presentatesi come nuove divinità.<br>Lui si era salvato perché già da anni era riuscito a fuggire. C'erano sbocchi ovunque nel mondo sotterraneo, che pur con molti giorni di viaggio pericoloso potevano condurre a quello superiore. Praticamente in ogni nazione e in ogni continente, comprese le montagne dove aveva scelto di isolarsi. Aveva affrontato i rischi e accettato le ferite, indurendo il corpo come il cuore, pur di conquistarsi una vita migliore. Di non essere più semplice cibo per i mostri della sua terra. Aveva raggiunto la libertà e visto finalmente la leggendaria luce della luna e del sole. Aveva conosciuto la gente di quel nuovo strano luogo, e si era finto uno di loro, simulando di credere nelle loro stesse superstizioni e finendo per assumere il ruolo di un monaco– che gli permetteva di starsene sulle sue e non mescolarsi troppo. Aveva perfino preso moglie tra loro. Ma era sempre rimasto consapevole di cosa stesse accadendo _di sotto_. Grazie al contatto mentale coi suoi fratelli, normale nel loro popolo. Lo stesso contatto attraverso il quale li aveva sentiti morire, e aveva percepito tutto il loro dolore e lo scempio della sua terra senza poter fare niente per evitarlo. E il _motivo_ di quello scempio.  
>Il sedicente liberatore aveva distrutto ogni cosa per vincere uno scontro con i propri nemici. Poche insignificanti persone moleste che però per lui erano abbastanza importanti da sacrificare perfino i suoi stessi uomini pur di farli fuori. E non era neanche certo che ci fosse riuscito.<br>Lui aveva tentato di avvertire i fratelli, a distanza. Qualcuno troppo potente non offre mai aiuto a chi è in difficoltà se non ha il suo tornaconto. Aveva previsto un tradimento. Ma forse estraniati dagli anni trascorsi lontano, loro non gli avevano creduto. E ne avevano pagato il prezzo.  
>Cosa provava ora? Era solo… tremendamente solo, ma d'altronde lo era sempre stato da quando aveva deciso di lasciare quel mondo. Non gli importava particolarmente della terra distrutta, delle vite perdute, se non per un residuo infantile di nostalgia che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso per quanto si fosse incallito. Tuttavia, quelle persone erano pur sempre state la sua famiglia. Quel paese era pur sempre stato la sua patria. Questo, per <em>principio<em>, portava da solo all'idea della vendetta.  
>Non portava neanche molto rancore ai distruttori, i mercanti di morte e falsi dei. È normale che chi ha potere voglia dominare sui più deboli. È quasi dovuto e scontato. Naturalmente, ciò significa anche mettere in conto che <em>qualcun altro<em> possa dominarti se diventa più forte di te.  
>Non si faceva false illusioni. Sapeva che da qualche parte erano sopravvissuti. Loro, o altri come loro. La gente così somiglia a un cancro. Finché c'è vita, rinasce sempre più forte di prima. Lui era uno solo. Difficile che potesse fare qualcosa contro forze militari così ingenti. Ma dove lui non poteva arrivare, forse sarebbero arrivati <em>loro<em>.  
>I suoi figli. Una nascita straordinaria, per le persone primitive tra cui viveva. Per lui, nulla di anomalo. Erano in numero scarso, rispetto ai parti plurigemellari del suo mondo. Probabilmente perché la loro madre era stata una donna di superficie. Ma nonostante quella contaminazione, erano identici a lui in tutto. E sapeva che avevano ereditato i formidabili poteri del suo popolo. Anzi, forse erano superiori a chiunque avesse conosciuto. Un giorno, quei poteri sarebbero valsi loro la rivincita. E il dominio. Aveva dato loro nomi di divinità adorate dagli esseri umani inferiori, com'era costume della sua patria. Li aveva cresciuti per essere perfettamente spietati, anche più di lui, privi di tutti gli scrupoli e i sentimenti inutili che frenavano le persone comuni. Così sarebbero arrivati in alto. Non aveva raccontato loro la storia della propria gente e di quanto era accaduto, ma non si preoccupava. Non avevano bisogno di saperlo. Non si preoccupava neanche di come avrebbero trovato quella gente. Ci sarebbero riusciti. Li avrebbero attirati come calamite, prima o poi. E li avrebbero conquistati dall'interno. Avrebbero preso il comando, sarebbero diventati i capi supremi. Asservendo a sé tutto quel grande potere ed influenza. Per portarli al potere assoluto o alla disfatta assoluta. Per lui, forse dopotutto era lo stesso. Sarebbe stata la sua vendetta in entrambi i casi.<br>Sì, lo avrebbero vendicato dei distruttori sottomettendoli. E lo avrebbero vendicato anche di quel pugno di omiciattoli che i distruttori avevano cercato di sconfiggere devastando il mondo sotterraneo. Anche quella non è gente che muore facilmente. Sarebbero tornati. E quando fosse successo, loro li avrebbero trovati, ed eliminati. Non aveva dubbio su questo. I suoi ragazzi… in tre, non avevano abbastanza debolezza per farne neanche uno solo.


End file.
